


A List of My Destined to Love | Ikemen Samurai | Ikemen Bakumatsu Dabble

by AuroraGolden



Category: Cybird - Fandom
Genre: Destined to Love - Freeform, DtL, F/M, Ikemen Bakumati, Ikemen Bakumatsu, Ikemen Samurai, cybird, cybird ikemen - Freeform, cybird ikemen series - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: A collection of Fluff & NSFW Shorts/DabblesNo set of specific suitors





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fellow Princesses**

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Hope you all enjoy my little Dabbles**

**Fluff & NSFW**

**（＊＾Ｕ＾）人（≧Ｖ≦＊）/**

**＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／**

**Feel free to contact me for Requests/Continuations**

**∩(︶▽︶)∩**


	2. Soji Okita x Reader | Teasing Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

(y/n) POV  
  
         Walking down the street looking at different stalls, I was grocery shopping. I didn’t notice that everyone around me was moving to make way for a certain group of blue coated soldiers. I continued to shop looking for everything I was going to need for tomorrow at Shiki when I became aware that someone had come up beside me. Looking over I see Okita smiling at me.  
         “How are you (y/n)?” his words came out in a playful tone.  
         “I’m good Okita, what about you?”  
         “Better now that I’ve found you.” He leaned in close to my face and I felt a slight blush creeped across my face.  
         “Okita don’t say that!” I throughout my arms to push him away.  
         “Why (y/n) we are a couple after all. It’s it normal for couples to be happy when they see each other?”  
         “Well yes but you got really close suddenly and it just…” I trailed off because he began to laugh at me.  
         “(y/n) you’re so cute! When I tease you.” Tease me? I thought we were over this!   
         “Okita I thought we were over this?!”  
         “Over what (y/n)?”  
         “All this teasing!”  
         “Hey, you two can have a lovers fight later.” I looked over to see Hijikata standing some little ways down the road. I could see that he was getting irritated very quickly. Okita took my chin in the palm of his hand and rubbed the pad of his thumb across my lower lip.   
        “I’ll see you later tonight.” He gingerly pulled away.  
  
~Time Skip~  
  
        I know exactly what I’m going to do. If he’s going to tease me then I’m going to tease him back. I wasted no time changing out of my cloths and into something a little sexier. I walked down the stairs and prepared a meal for Oita since I know he hasn’t eaten all day! The boy doesn’t care! Oh well at least he eats the food I make for him. Just as I was preparing the tea for dinner I heard the curtain move and the door lock.   
        “(y/n)! you’re, home, right?”  
        “Yes Soji I just finished making you dinner.” Holding a tray I walked out form the kitchen and into the dining area.   
        “You didn’t have to (y/n).” He turned around to see me in my short kimono and my little apron. Bet he’s never seen something like this before.  
        “Yes I did! You never eat.”  
        “What are you wearing?”  
        “Sit.” I placed the tray down on one of the tables and gestured for him to sit. “I’ll feed you if you want~” Even in the deem light I could see that he was blushing.  
        “(y/n) t-t-that isn’t fair.” He murmured.  
        “What isn’t fair Soji~” Oh now I’ve done it! Okita was walking to me at a healthy clip. “Now Soji wait! You should eat first after you eat we can uh do things.”  
        “You want me to wait. After all that you want me to wait.”  
        “At least eat your dinner first Soji.”  
        “I’d rather skip to dessert.”  
        “Soji wait!”  
        “No more waiting.” He backed me into the table and gentle pushed me down. Skillfully he undoes my obi and parts my kimono. “I didn’t know they came short (y/n).”  
        “Well really it’s a haori, I’m just wearing it like a kimono.” All the while he was tracing shapes across my chest and stomach. Gentle leaning down he kisses each breast gently. With one hand, he holds the small of my back and with the other he begins to rub my upper thigh. I quietly moaned his name in pleasure. “Okita, please~” he didn’t need any more encouragement, be slid two of his fingers inside of me and began moving in and out slowly at first and then gaining speed moved faster and faster. Right as I was about to cum he stops. “Soji?” he gets down on his knees and places each of my legs on either side of his head.  
        “I told you (y/n) I wanted dessert.” Starting at the bottom of my opening he licks up to my clitoris, causing me to rake my nails across the table. “You taste sweet (y/n)~”  
        “Soji please!” he then bit my clitoris ruffly, making me arch my back and scream his name. If he keeps this up I’ll cum. This time he showed no signs of slowing down or stopping. “Soji! I’m gonna, I’m gonan cum!” Not long after that that I came. Panting heavy I look at Okita. He swoops me up in his arms and walks to the stairs. “Soji, where are we going?”  
        “You didn’t think I was done, did you? This night as onlt just begun (y/n).”  
The dinner I made him all but forgotten.


	3. Kyo Shinomiya x Reader | Dabble | NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pages 1  
> Words 631  
> Characters 3222  
> Characters excluding spaces 2546  
> Read Time: About 5 Minutes

* * *

 

**(y/n)’s POV**

          It was as late when Kyo walked in the door to Shiki. “(y/n) sorry I’m late.” Walking over to him I pulled him into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around me in return. He had promised me a passionate night weeks ago and never had enough time to make it a reality until tonight.  As our kiss intensified began skillfully undoing my obi and I started untying his. Letting the obi fall to the floor he pushed my kimono off my body. Breaking form the kiss he began lavishing my breast with kisses. I gripped his shoulders in an attempt to keep from falling. Then a sweet moan escaped my lips. Oh Kyo, you know just what to do to make me so happy. I then pulled him over to a table and pushed him back on to and removing the rest of his clothing. Now I want to return the pleasure, smiling I looked down at his member, full and thick. Is it bigger than usual? Who cares it’s mine and I want a taste. “(y/n) slow down, you’ll end the night before it’s begun.” He chuckled.

          “I want a taste Kyo.” looking at him with behind his member I could see a blush on his face. He looked like he wanted to say something but then stopped. Smiling I licked his tip getting a small taste if what I want. I then to his full length in and what I couldn’t fit in my mouth I wrapped my hand around it and began pumping as I sucked harder on him. 

          “(y/n), that … that feels so good.” He threaded his fingers in my hair, gentle caressing head. I could feel he was about to reach his climax and he stopped me. Pulling me up and onto the table he turned me so that I was on top of him and my lower zone was in his face. “I want a taste too.” A deep husky chuckle coming from his throat. I once again gripped his member and began sucking on him. I shuddered as his wet tongue started licking my moist folds. Kyo if you keep this up I’ll cum! Gentle at first then harder he began sucking and nipping at my clitoris causing me to have an orgasm. “I know you really like that, it’s the reason I did it.” licking the juices from his mouth he smiled “Do you want more?” I could feel a blush spreading across my face. My love you know what I want. He then flipped us so that he would be on top of top if me and was positioned to enter. “Ready?” I nodded, he knew I was ready and didn’t need to ask but he does every time. He pushed his thick hot erection inside of me and slow at first but quickly started gaining speed.

          “Y-yes, YES!” I screamed louder and louder as Kyo continued to hit my sweet spot repeatedly. Nearing my climax again I tried to hold it in, but I was slowly beginning to lose consciousness. “K-kya Kyo! I can’t hold it in any longer.”

            “Don’t.” His voice was husky and out of breath. It was hard to hold back when you talk like that! Not being able to hold my orgasm in anymore, I released. Digging my nails into Kyo’s back I screamed his name, my body was shaking so violently that Kyo stopped. “You okay?” Kyo looked down smiling at me, full well knowing that I was fine, just full of pleasure. “Shall we continue? The night is still young after all.” His was was sweet and sultry, I soon forgot how many time he caused me to cum.


	4. #ChristmasWithIkemen Kyo Shinonomiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info:**  
>  Suitor: Kyo Shinonomiya  
> Game: Destined to Love | Ikemen Samurai  
> Setting: Bakumatsu Era/ Shiki Dinner  
> Genre: Fluff/SFW  
> Trope: —  
> Prompt: Character A drops character B gift and is upset about it.  
> Kink: —  
> Read Time: About 3 Minutes

      It was our first Christmas in the Bakumatsu era and I wanted it to be special. I had a wrapped package form Yukio under my arm. I had asked him to make a special outfit for Kyo. I know he has to get cold this time of year and he’s been wearing the same thing since he got here. It was Christmas Eve and at the rate I was going it would be Christmas day before I get back to Shiki. I quickened my pace in hopes that I would get there before Christmas day.

~Small Time Skip~

After making it back to Shiki and headed upstairs. After looking around I realized that Kyo had not made it back. I wonder if he had some business he had to take care of and that’s why he’s not home yet. Maybe he’ll be back soon. I’ll start a fire and wait downstairs for him.

      After making the fire and turning Kyo’s gift over in my hands I few times I sighed. “What’s keeping him so long.” I rested my head in my arms and closed my eyes. It wasn’t long before I was fast asleep.

      When I woke the next morning the fire was out and I was cold. Kyo didn’t come back home last night. I rose again to start another fire. “What in the world could be keeping him?” No sooner had I spoke did Kyo come bursting in through the door.

      “(y\n) I’m so sorry I’m- ah!” He tripped on his way in through the door but when he caught himself he dropped the box he held under his arm. The contents spilling out. A hair ornament and a matching obi. He sighed loudly. “Well Merry Christmas.“ I couldn’t help giggling. He reached down and pick the hair ornament and obi up, setting them gently back inside the box. I picked up his package and we exchanged out gifts. “Sorry I dropped yours.”

      “It’s okay Kyo I’m just glad you could make it home for Christmas.” Smiling I looked up from the box at Kyo and he was frowning. Not at his gift but at the fact that he had dropped mine. I reached out quickly and knocked the box out of his hand spilling the content on the floor. This of course shocked him. “There.” I said with a smirk. “We’re even.”

      “(y\n)!” He tried to sound angry but he couldn’t hide his smile. He picked his gift up and turned the new warm clothes over in his hands. “Did Yukio make them?”

      “Yes. I asked him to make you something warm but flexible so that you can wear them while your working.”

     “Thank you (y\n). I love them.”

     “You’re welcome Kyo. Thank you for the new accessories. I love them.”

      “You’re welcome (y\n). I know you don’t have a lot of accessories and thought that you would like some new ones.”

      “Do you have go back later?”

     “No you have me all to yourself today.” He set he gift to the side and stepped close to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

    “Best Christmas gift ever” 


	5. #NewYearWithIkemen Soji Okita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Story Info:**
> 
> Suitor: Soji Okita  
> Game: Destined to Love | Ikemen Samurai  
> Setting: Bakumatsu Era/ Shiki Restaurant  
> Genre: SFW  
> Trope: —  
> Prompt: #NewYearWithIkemen  
> Kink: —  
> Read Time: About 2 Minutes

         Setting the last cleaned and dried dish to the side I turned back to the bento box behind me and set to work make osechi. Thanks to the large rush of people that came in for dinner, Shiki was packed with a line out the door. This left me with very little time to start making my gift osechi for Okita. I could have started it hours before the rush but it would have been cold. I stole  a glance at the western style clock hanging on the wall, it’s only a few minutes before midnight. Sighing I turned back to my pots and pans.

         “Hopefully Okita will still be awake when I get finished.”

         “Of course I’m still awake.” A teasing voice resounded from behind me. I spun around to only to be greeted by his beautiful brown orbs. His name left my lips in a sigh. I opened my mouth to ask him why he was here, only to be cut off by his finger on my lips. “I’m here because I wanted to see you, silly. And when does a man need an excuse to come see his girlfriend.” I blushed and giggle at his words. His girlfriend, I’m his girl. “Why do you look so happy?”

         “The thought of being known as your girl made me elated.” Even in the small glow of the cooking fire I could see a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. He put his hand over his mouth trying to hide his face.

         “That was something Kondo and the others never warned me about.”

         “What.”

         “All the cute things you say.” He glanced at the clock and smiled. “Happy New Year.”

         “I didn’t even finish my osechi…” I trailed off with a sigh.

         “We don’t need it, we have each other.”

         “At least let me make you some miso soup or soba to warm you up on this cold night.”

         “I think I would like that.”


End file.
